1. Field of Invention
The invention applies to securing loads
2. Prior Art
The inventive concept is a mechanism to hold a strap from either end over an arm so that bags may be loaded over the strap to hold a plurality of handles so that they may be dispensed, sequentially or otherwise. One or more arms, proximately locating a strap holder to a bag loader. There is a user location where a user may reach items to be bagged, bag the items, remove the loaded bag from a bag loader and place those over the strap over the arm for holding the strap and thereafter lift the collected bags using the strap.
The primary aspect of the invention is its design in order to hold both bags and straps by the bag handle over the strap.
The prior art shows holders and bag holders but no device which holds a plurality of bags over a removable strap capable of sealing the bags as they are removed from the support arm and in particular at a check out location.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,725 shows an arm type member 11 having on one end thereof a clip comprised of spring members 9 and 10.
This is designed to hold a plate on the arm resiliently so that the plate is supported on one end by arm 7 and on the other end by clip 9.
The difference between this invention and the present invention are several, but utilizing the broadest claim, there is no mechanism for supporting a strap both at the clip end by indentations 9 and 10 and on the opposite end of the arm 11 which is not designated but which is the end where the bags would be added if a strap were held in place and it was envisioned to use this for holding bags over the strap as shown in the present invention.
The “holding means for holding the at least one strap means first end to the first front end and the strap means second end to the first rear end” is shown in the several views of the patent.
Another striking difference lies in the failure of the prior art to provide a strap means juxtaposed with the bag loader and dispenser of the type shown.
Yet another difference is having a means for dispensing more than on strap sequentially. There is no loader in the prior art for dispensing a plurality of straps.
Yet another difference from the prior art is the failure to provide a means for holding a strap capable of looping in on itself between the rack arm front end and the rack room rear end.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,842 does not provide any mechanism for securing a strap at either end no do they disclose the adjusted position of a loading means for the bags shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, nor does it allow the strap to loop on itself to lift the bags from the loading arm. Any device which separates the bags along the arm teaches away from this device which is designed to hold several bags on a single strap over a supporting arm and to allow the strap to release the strap so it can loop together or be connected together as shown to remove the bags from the arm and hold them together.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,385 is distinguishable and has none of the mechanisms for holding the strap at either end and nor does any of the prior art show a mechanism for dispensing multiple straps from a central location.